custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:TheSlicer/Archive 9
Will you judge? I am having a small moc contest with matoro1, my entry is on his page, his entry mightg soon be on his page or my page. I ask you to do this for your building of the growth rahkshi, do you accept?-Creator613 besides, i asked you to judge, and he might use an agori or something small, i am not quite sure yet. Creator613 New admins I see... well, I don't know them very well myself, cause I haven't had that much time on CBW. That's why I promoted you in the first place. Could you give both of them a link to the wikimetru forums and tell that if they want to be promoted, they have to be members there too. Then I might promote them. --Toatapio Nuva 14:35, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Please!? Would you please enter my contest? just click on the "wants to see your battles" part of my siggy. TLA Sure I'll audition. And no, the music from Kreix's Task is mostly from Star Wars and The Matrix. TLA Auditions Here are the auditions! Hope you like them! Also, from the Matrix, I'd suggest: *Chateau *Burly Brawl *Spybreak *Neodammergung Hope this helps! And yes, Death and Doxkorm are edited. Judging time time to judge, look on my talk page and matoro1's talk page, mine is on his, his is on mine. Judge equally. Creator613 did you even look at mine? mine is on matoro1's talk page, his is on MY talk page, the toa against my Vakax, just make sure on that okay? creator613 look at Vakax's page as well, that creation matoro1 made doesn't have a page, okay? P.S.- judge it partly on that. Creator613 I made mine specially for the contest... He's going to be a characer by late 2010 though. ?? What'dya mean??? Slicer hi slicer its me Biogecko. I am not really a person that likes to criticize people on this wiki but I have to say the moving the articles to User:/ is pointless. so could you explain why we are doing this Nope. Nope. well well I thought you could use that in shadow lands also Krakanus's rage will only get worst you know whats really funny, is I was planning leviathos to have to make a shaky deal with the BOF to kill a common enemy nightwatcher works Picture this is my you tube image well it was evilbiogecko but now I can't remember my password I figured out how to reset my youtube password now my abount is back to EvilBioGecko (Biogecko was taken) anouncment I just read ansem's anouncement sorry about the spelling don't have allot of time. I was thinking maybe you could connect the gigas magna story line with the ryta storyline toatapio but if i ask him it will just seem as if i'm doing it cos i'm jealous of you. Oh well. Sories and COntest Re: Anouncement Well that sucks. A lot. Do we have any plans for Ryta now? I had an idea that Mata Nui leaves BM and arrives on Ryta Magna. I've even scripted it into TFB. Credit Are you sugesting a trade? Like if I give ylou joint credit you give me the instructions thankyou so much also I need a little set advice but first do you or at least at some point have a built maxilos? I did not really need maxilos parts its just I took thoose peices that are round and black for leviathos a long timma ago and now necuas has no spine (litterally his back just lays down) any advice? Deal? I have a deal for you. you know how you want to be an author of TLC. well here's the deal TLC is almost over so if you have two choices *1st: you can choose to be an author of Dark rendezvous and stay co-author of TLC *2nd:you can be author of TLC but we will have to make it longer instead of starting TLC:DR Also if you choose the second you will have full author rights and you can put writen by biogecko and hte slicer at the top but ecuase I started the story, and its about my character, and I have written allot more of it, I want on clubs and stuff (like the order of infinity) for it to just say writen by biogecko. if you need clarifications on any thing I will tell you what I mean so are you agreeing to my deal though? I just thought I would point out that you have deleted four of my chapters so that would have to do with the words also I did not mmean by words any ways I meant by chapters. and do you like my deal Hello I knw I have allready asked some people but I do not have enoph fall of the galtorian auditions so please audition No I mean that thoose words arn't in TLC anymore and any ways you still havn't told me do you like my deal? actually I am fine wiht you being an author I would just like on clubs and stuff to say biogecko. don't give up so esilly in the future you are our only admin conrats Deal. also this will be usfull so that my TLC can stay functioning while I am filming my episodes (don't worry I won't leave the wiki for a while or anything there will just be some days that I can't write stories becuase I am writing episodes joined I have joined the forums. Now what? Also, thanks alot for your help, u are a true friend appologies I am sorry about the whole credit thing its just TLC is the first story that people have actually liked (like toa infinity or myself) and even when I asked people many people did not read my other stories even its probably only good because you helped write it so I am formally apoligizing to you. also I made this sword with a thornax launcher built in and its has like four lewa nuva blades I will upload a pic soon You On? title asks all. answer its not suposed to its has its own storyline I just couldn't think of a better name I was bored Pretty much title says all. The Collection Chronicles next chapter got deleted when I tried to post it, and I didn't want to re-type it. F:ID seems like a worthless story. I thought it would be cool, but I'm not inspired at the moment. You've reserved the next chapters on RotR and TDR. I don't have spots in War with the Kodax or Gigas Magna: Planet of Shadows. I haven't written for anything of Biogecko's, because I don't really know him all that well. So as you can see, I was bored. I really tried not to make too many BIG changes in the story line, and I am using my own character. The only change i made was that Draconius knew about Shadowdermis, which I didn't think would matter much because he dies soon after. (He does die soon after, right?) So anyway, I tried to keep it out of the main story line area. Please, I meant know offense in not consulting you. If you don't like anything about it, I'll put the delete template on it. Writer's Corner Wiki Will you join my new wiki? I need members! http://writerscorner.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page# PS my username on the wiki is ShoopDaWhoop Sure! A main club page would be great. PS, don't think too much about the Writer's Corner Wiki. It was more of an experimental site. sweet thats so cool GIgas magna has a sight I know you will probably get a lot of this (i know I did when I made the BPP wiki) but can you make me an admin on the sight becuase I am a big contributer to the GM storyline an I will be even more soon (Leviathos's plan involves a little trip to gigas magna) I am aware its just this visit will be pretty important Sure Yep, I'm happy with that. I'll join this little clubhouse of administrators of yours. The only thing i think i need to do is tidy up my user page a bit and write a few stories, but yeah, i'll help you. thanks for the offer and i'll look forward to working with you in the future. Also, a lot of thanks also has to be given to my friend, Scotttjt who has given me advice on several occassions. One thing though, what exactly is this Wiki Metru thing, i think i'm a bit out-dated with it. --Chicken Bond 01:46, December 16, 2009 (UTC) XD Lol. But should i make an account now or later? also where do administrators socialize apart from a talk pages (I'm a bit used to working on my own with Scotttjt and with very little support, so i'm not entirely used to this new system)? --Chicken Bond 01:52, December 16, 2009 (UTC) I meant is there anywhere administrators talk about issues apart from on their talk pages as a group? --Chicken Bond 01:56, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Alright then, then i'm in. but do i need to make a wiki metru account right now or can i do it later? last question XD --Chicken Bond 02:05, December 16, 2009 (UTC) HEY!!!! Hey why the heck did you delete mask of absorption, and why did you mess up the aquaries 7 page Oh well ok but just to let you know it never was out side of the MU *exept n board form) Thanks Thanks for the nice comment! =D VSF2009 10:28, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Slicer I just checked the lists you are 1 away and I am 2 away from beign on the top user list. um I have been wanting to be a a top user for for ever and I hop eyou don't mind that I am using a stratigy that I noticed you have to get edits ()maybe it was by accident but look at what it did) do you ever get told you can't move a page any more because thats happening to me alot say its a anti-spam thing and does that hapen to admin? } look I saw a recent edits thing that works to give you lots of edits and I really want to be on the featured user list and it is contributing to the wiki becuase what the trick is is moving pages. thats right ever sense you started moving pages your edits skyrocketed. so now I am just being involved in moving pages, I do not think that is bad ya I know about the wiki and I joined but I am wondering if after you listened to me if you still think what I am doing isbad no I mean moving them to User:/ becuase right before you rose up in the user list that was ll I saw on recent activity so I am very sorry if I offended you I am not trying to be bad you just don;t understand how badly I want this Re: Wiki stuff Why would you want to move them? I don't have problems with it myself so I could help you in this. And about improving the 6000 articles... why wont you put a notice of that on the front page? That would be important enough to go there. :) --Toatapio Nuva 17:06, December 16, 2009 (UTC) HEY!!!!!! I sent you a message weeks ago and you have failed to respond. And, poor Creator613 is picking up all the slack in our club! If you want to keep the role of deputy, you better respond and get your butt back to work! --User:TheLostGreatBeing Well hey aren't recruiting permanently its more of an alliance (temporary of course) and Trial of the matoran ca n be deleted I wanted it to go somwhere but I actually forgot about it becase of other stuff in my life and ETBM is allready over and finally I am going to have to say no to moving it becuase they booth want to betray each other which will still lead to tensions and I have decided to continue TLC longer than we where planning (as long as you are ok with that) you are ok with that right? Please could you please Undelete mask of absorption Oh, sorry No, it's my fault. I'm sorry for being a jerk. You're still deputy. --User:TheLostGreatBeing Did you just ask me to demote you? No way! You were the first to sign up, you made the infobox, you are still deputy, and Creator613 is still third-in-command. --User:TheLostGreatBeing Very well. I'm still keeping you on the page as deputy in case you change you're mind. --User:TheLostGreatBeing Idea Can Nightwatch and Charon get seperated in Shadowlands? That way They could trick opponents. 1300796803 00:12, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Thank you itsok also I allready did but thankyou for the effort I guess and, I would like to say that you are a very good writer would you ever consider that for the future and I keep meaning to ask you what is your picture of (you know the one on the top of your user page) well now I know its a bomb is it a nuke Re: The Move I know, I know. Please don't bother me with this since I'm not in charge of this whole move thing. Post that to WMF instead, please. --Toatapio Nuva 15:15, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Admin I'd love to, but I must warn you - I don't have constant internet access. I have to connect to a wire in my Mum's studio to get on, and she uses it a lot. I will try my best though! Also, what is Wiki Metru? What can I do? Is there any stories I can write? I'm itching to do something for the Gigas Magna world. I mean, TCC entertains, but I would like something else to do, as well. Anything will really do. I just want something to write. Thanks. Heh heh. No worries. Magneon sure magneon can fight him!! And yes, i do have a WMF account How can I help? i want to help you with the new wiki what can I do? I don't remember how to export pages. I thought i could copy and paste and add all the images. Is that OK with you? How do you like this sig? fear me . . or talk to me on my talk page. Heh Heh Can I pester you? --Toa Schmeater-Akk 23:06, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Go to Better Bionicle Story Program. -User:TheLostGreatBeing question Can I still enter Toa Charon in contests? 1300796803 20:11, December 18, 2009 (UTC) TFB Really? Oh... Well, I think I did us all justice then. In truth, it wouldn't have been that good. The final 20 minutes were just all-out badly-scripted violence, and most of the MOCs were bad (especially Mata Nui). I am still making toher films, though, like Gartheon's Prize, and a video of the Great Spirit fight from BIONICLE Comic #6: All That Glitters. I'm scripting it now, and it should be quite good. Also, thanks for adminship (if it goes through). And The Move has been cancelled? Oh, and I'm not actually away, since Dover and Calais came to a standstill (Operation Stack), so I'm sitting at home watching Run Fat Boy Run with my Grandma. sup cheers for the adminship! Also why has the move been cancelled? About it I have some MAJOR SPOILERS I also plan on making a model of Leptys, it will be based off of Vavakx's model. Edit: Those weren't major spoilers I think. **SIGH** the moves benn cancelled, bbsp has been cancelled, and bionicle's ending, do you know anythiung that could cheer me up? If so, Cheer me up, okay? From creator613 Prank page I need to n move my prank page back to the main space becuase other wiseits says user biogecko:/your talk page which ruins the prank also I hope you don't mine but its really a sig only page so I will move your and mata nui's comment to the talk That ruins the whole thing its called your talk page so people will click on it and this is a Fannon or fake encyclopedia. its not like its about real stuff whats it matter if there are user realated pages this wiki has been fine that way since long before you or I where members after you move the page it changes the link display thats the whole problem thanks for finding a solution, and '''ITS Winter Break Um... Something needs to be done about all the swearing on the site.Tuma1219JOIN! Help Me!!! I made a category like you told me to but something is very wring PLEASE HELP!! Look at Dinky the droid!